Swapping Characters
by findingmymuse
Summary: What would happen if the Flock, Jake's pack, and the Cullens weren't who we thought they were? Would 'soul mates' end up with each other in the end or is 'destiny' not as powerful as we all thought. Better than the summary!
1. Morning Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not, like, own the characters because, like, as we all know, they are owned by, like, those other people that, like, wrote the two stories that I, like, crossed and stuff. (That would be my disclaimer if I was a senseless blonde. -no offense if you happen to be one lol)**

Chapter One

Maxalina's POV

I glared at my twin sister Bellachay as she tried to take the last piece of French toast. Sure, she made them but that didn't change the fact that _I _claimed them. In this house, calling dibs is a sacred oath…except to Bella.

We might be twins and have this crazy telepathy thing between us, but I definitely didn't understand how we could come from the same gene pool. Both of us have light brown hair, brown hawk wings, and dark brown eyes. My hair has a little bit of blonde in it and so do my wings, though the wings are actually white/blonde with brown tips instead of plain brown like hers.

"Mom!" I hollered and Bella's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone in the house knew that I was Dr. Mom's favorite; especially considering I was one of her only two biological children. "Bella keeps trying to steal my food!"

Valencia Batchelder appeared from the top of the stairs and frowned at Bella. Even though she was part of the reason Bella and I, along with the rest of the mutants living here, were given wings and other special/abnormal abilities, I couldn't help but love her. She is a veterinarian now, having found her way out of the mind control that she was under while working as a doctor for the School.

"Bellachay, you apologize to your sister. And Maxalina, finish your breakfast before class. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day at a new learning facility would you?" Mom said, careful not to say the word 'school.'

"Where are the others?" Mom asked once Bella had apologized and I inhaled the remaining French toast sticks.

Mary Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her white angel wings fluttering as she made a graceful entrance. Alice is our leader by default since she's the oldest; not that there's that big of a difference between sixteen and seventeen.

The short black haired girl showed up at Dr. Mom's house not long after the rest of us. She had come from a different branch of the School and only found where we were because she had a vision of us. She's psychic by the way. That's another reason she's leader.

Mom jumped back when she saw the pixie (metaphorically of course) behind her. She still wasn't used to the fact that Alice always knew what was happening thanks to her visions.

"Don't sneak up on us like that." Mom exclaimed, clutching her heart in a panic. Bella and I were giggling uncontrollably at the table.

"Sorry, Dr. Mom. I'll try to make more noise with my wings next time." Alice apologized, her coal black eyes glazing over for the briefest second, the only tell-tale sign that she was having a vision.

"Izel and Jacob will be down here in twenty-six seconds." Alice replied. Bella and I responded at the same time and both let out sighs. Hers was in happiness while mine was in irritation.

Izel, or Iggy as we've called him since he almost blew up the School while working on a 'project' for the scientists, has been dating Bella since as long as I can remember. He's the same age as the two of us but he never had any intention of going after me like I would have liked; instead, he took one look at Bella and was in love.

Jacob, on the other hand, does intend on going after me despite my protests. Its not that I think he's too young, being fifteen and all, but he's just not who I picture myself with in my head. He's my best friend though so I have to put up with his not-so-little crush.

True to her word, the boys bounded down the stairs twenty-six seconds later. The two were as close as brothers even though they weren't technically related. You wouldn't know that by looking at them though; you'd think they were high school enemies…and they probably would have been if we were normal.

Jacob is six foot five, a whole foot taller than me, and the biggest of our Flock. He has beautiful tan skin that compliments his short black hair and brown eyes. He looks like captain of the football team material or prom king nominee with his natural beauty. Not that I like him of course. I'm just stating facts.

Jake is our strongest fighter but that is mostly due to the fact that he can shift into an Eraser looking wolf. Not like the ones we fought but more like an actual wolf. He still has his brown wings when he shifts so its obvious that he isn't an actual animal.

Iggy, on the other hand, is a pale string bean with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is definitely our weakest fighter (even Alice can beat him up, and she's half his size!). When we were still at the School, he relied on his brains to keep him out of any physical test and instead created nuclear weapons and high clearance level hacking codes.

Its like brains versus brawn.

"Jeb will be here in fourteen seconds." Alice chirped, her ever peppy attitude nearly driving me insane half the time.

Jeb Batchelder is my father, creator, and residential psychopath. He was one of the main scientists to test us and I resented him from the first moment I laid eyes on him. How my mother could ever love him is beyond me.

_Be nice to Daddy. _Bella warned me in my mind.

We hardly ever communicate like this through our telepathic link, that I nearly choked on the orange juice I was drinking. Jacob looked at me with concerned eyes but I turned away from his gaze.

_What? I didn't _say _anything did I? _I taunted back, knowing full well that I couldn't get in trouble for this. Mom only had one rule in this house: if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

_And I followed that rule. I didn't say anything about that creeper. _I thought to her smugly. Mom also hated when I referred to my 'father' as 'creeper,' 'psychopath,' 'mental patient,' or (my current favorite) 'Butch.' (Don't ask me about the last one. It came to me one day and I found it amusing because Jeb is definitely not a big strong guy.)

"Good morning, family." Jeb greeted us as he walked in the doors. Various people replied, 'morning,' though it was probably only Alice, Bella, and Dr. Mom. The boys were busy shoveling food in their mouths that Izel was cooking up and I had no intention of responding to him when he called me his family.

"Have a good day at school, Max." Jeb said, emphasizing the word school just to get under my skin. He resented the fact that I shut down his only source of employment a few years ago and he had to rely on Dr. Mom's paychecks. It didn't help that since the Flock moved in (Bella and mom's request), he had to take two jobs to help support us. Lets just say that I'll never eat at Pizza Hut or Domino's again.

"Have a nice day at work," I said, whispering, "Butch," so that only he could hear me.

Before he could cause a scene, Alice shooed us out the door, telling us that we would be late if we didn't leave right this second. Jacob took off first, his brown wings flapping awkwardly since he was more used to shifting than flying.

Iggy grabbed Bella's hand as they took to the air. It looked incredibly uncomfortable but neither of them ever complained when their wings forcefully brushed against each other's.

Alice hopped in the air, hovering just above my head and scowled at my outfit. "Do I really have to dress you every morning?" She asked, pulling a spare outfit out of her backpack and throwing it down to me. I caught it instinctively and she smiled.

"You'll make it before first bell as long as you don't stop to talk to Jeb." Alice advised, flying past the house.

I glanced at the girly outfit in my hands and sighed. I knew it was no use to argue with the psychic because she was lethal when she wanted to be. I wouldn't let her happy personality fool you, she is the third best fighter; after Jake and me of course.

I walked back into the house, past Jeb at the table, and was halfway up the stairs when I heard someone call my name. Sigh, looks like I'm about to break my promise to Alice.


	2. Innocent Minds

**AN: Okay, so this is not how most people think of Angel so if you are expecting the sweet little girl from Maximum Ride, go ahead and skip this chapter. In my story, she's a blood craving vampire with lots of psychological issues. **

Chapter Two

Angel's POV

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the wide variety of scents of the humans around me. Mmm, all those McDonald's sure did help pollute their blood to the way I liked it. I'm glad Micky-D's had a restaurant in every town. I had a heightened sense of smell that few vampires could match and I drove myself crazy with the little game of trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sweetest human and planning a hundred ways to sneak past my family to kill them.

Uncle Jasper frowned, sensing my emotions, and I smiled angelically. I was still a new vampire, so the rest of the Cullens forgave me when I 'slipped.' Jasper was the only one who knew that I did it on purpose, and that was only because he couldn't feel my guilt when I was supposed to have it.

Emmett and Rosalie were especially gullible; it was hard to believe that someone so levelheaded like Jasper could be biological twins with Rose.

The pair had been changed at the same time by a vampire in need of a coven. Needless to say, the twins left as soon as they were able to, and eventually found Carlisle and Esme. (Our coven leaders were never here so it was like they weren't a part of our group at all; not that I minded.)

Since Rose and Emmett were the ones to change me, after I was mostly dead after a swimming accident near Esme Island where they were honeymooning, they decided that they were my parental units.

Mom and Dad said they always wanted a kid but vampires couldn't reproduce with each other and they had heard the stories about immortal children. Rose was just glad that I looked adorable; she was kind of vain. I have curly blonde hair and dimples forever set into my twelve year old face. I was far from young though.

Leah and Peter joined our little family about thirty years ago and we've never been the same since. The lovebirds were something alright.

Leah was constantly distracting Emmett and Jasper, earning Daddy a smack on the back of the head, with her femininity power. She was naturally seductive to anyone she met, even for a vampire, and it was hard not to get charmed by her.

Peter, on the other hand, was more of a keep-to-himself kind of vamp. He was probably the most dangerous of the Cullens because of his abilities, though Emmett claims that he's better. Peter's nickname is Fang because of the way he hunts, using his invisibility power to get in one clean bite each and every time. He was the only one who could make a clean bite mark, leaving a perfect set of teeth in his victim's necks.

He and Leah adapted to 'vegetarian' life easier than I did so when he stalked an _animal, _he completely blends into the trees, hides his scent like I wished I could, and strikes the second the creature was distracted.

Me, personally, I would have just controlled the 'animal' of my choice and got inside their mind. Its quite funny to see the scrawny human being drawn in; their thoughts telling them to back away from the little girl with a gleam in her eyes, but my command telling them to keep walking.

My natural sensitivity to other people's thoughts was intensified when I was turned. I couldn't have asked for a better power. Not only can I read minds, but I can also control them.

My 'parents' are the only ones in our coven that don't have abilities and I can't say I'm sorry. It would make them think they were equal to me and that is far from the truth. If they really knew what was going on in my 'sweet, little' mind, they'd destroy me on the spot and probably pee on my ashes.

"You ready to go, Angel?" Rose spoke up from behind me. She was dressed in a low-cut shirt and mini skirt for her first day at high school. Though, if she were being as honest as she was in her subconscious, she'd admit that she just wanted to be looked at like she used to before Leah arrived.

Don't get me wrong, Rosalie is gorgeous beyond vampire pretty with golden blonde hair that matched her golden vampire eyes and any man would fight to talk to her normally. But Leah had her power on her side.

Leah had been a Native American before she was turned and had the natural beauty of a powerful spirit warrior. She had dark black hair that went to her waist, a pale russet skin tone due to her vampirization, and intoxicating golden eyes.

"Yeah, Momma, I'm just thinking." I responded sweetly. More like 'eavesdropping in other people's thoughts,' but I kept that part to myself.

If Rose knew that her attempts at seducing her husband were in vain and that Emmett was staring at Leah from across the room, she might kick the new couple out and make Peter and Leah leave. I couldn't have that; especially after thirty years of keeping the vampires in check. I needed alliances and my 'parents' weren't any help at all. The Volturi would eat them alive.

"High school is going to be so fun this time around." Rose said, more to herself than to me. In her mind, she was still trying to convince herself that Emmett wasn't by her side because he was still getting dressed.

Jasper, Emmett, and Fang entered the living room at the same time, all coming from their own rooms. The second Rose saw Emmett, she latched herself to him, giving him kisses until he responded back.

Fang and Jasper sidestepped the couple and went to the car where Leah was probably already waiting. She was the fastest vampire I knew, and she had probably run past me while I was distracted.

I followed the boys and sure enough, I was right. Leah was sitting on the hood of the red Porsche, her ratted jeans and oversized t-shirt not showing any curves, yet both men couldn't seem to control their thoughts. Leah's power was strong; even when she didn't want it to be.

"Angel!" Jasper called to me, and I snapped my head up to see his eyes. "Rose and Emmett said that you're riding with us. They'll be along shortly."

I nodded and got into the back of the Porsche. Starting out as a freshman again was going to drive me near insanity. I hated that I looked so young considering I was older than most of the faculty.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought bleakly until I caught a scent that intrigued me.

MUST! TASTE!


	3. Resentment

Chapter Three

Renesme's POV

I rolled my wolfy eyes at my older brother Edward as he stood in front of the Pack, trying to give us a lecture before school. We had been attending Forks High School since last year, yet he decides that on the first day of this year he wants to make a big deal out of it.

Monique, who we sometimes call Nudge because we are constantly having to nudge her awake and made a joke of it until it eventually became a nickname, rolled her eyes back at me. Monique is our cousin and she is also the only other female in our group. It bugs me that she's two years older than me and always picks on me for being only physically fourteen.

The two of us hardly have anything in common for being so closely related; she has light black skin, I have white; she has black hair, I have bronze; she likes shopping, I prefer working on cars. Seriously, the list goes on and on. We both have our mothers' brown eyes though. (Our mothers were sisters that both looked a little like me.)

Her imprint, Seth, is the same age as she is, even though he acts way older than she does. He's Ed's Beta even though I still think I should have the position. Leading skills are in my blood after all. I guess he got picked because he's the only full blood Quileute among us. Everyone else has a fraction of the werewolf blood, but Seth is a direct descendent.

The final member of our group is Zephyr, though we've called him Zeke for as long as I can remember. He's a physically thirteen year old with dimples, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He has the hugest crush on me, and has for years. Most of the time I don't mind it, but whenever we're both in wolf form at the same time it gets a little awkward.

We are free roamers. The pack as we call ourselves go where we may, usually just following wherever our Alpha wants to go. This time around, we were in a rainy town in Washington. Yeah, great choice, Ed.

You might be wondering why our parents would let us travel wherever we want. Well, you're in for a shocker. Our parents are all dead. You see, we can live forever, and we have been doing so for the last hundred years.

It was weird that we didn't continue aging for the first ten years after we all started phasing, but by now we're all used to it. The only disadvantage is that we have to change schools a lot to keep up with our 'ages.' I've been a freshmen practically a million times and nothing is more demeaning. I personally don't see why we have to continue to go to school in the first place, but that was an Alpha order.

_Ren. Are you even listening to me? _Ed thought to me and I nodded.

I could hear chuckles in my head and Monique thought. _She was off in La-La-Land thinking about Zeke. _

Zeke's ears perked up and I groaned. I don't know why Monique always tried to encourage our never-gonna-happen relationship. The poor boy was going to be crushed when I set him straight; again.

I glanced at my brother for help but he just shook his head. So much for being super protective of me. Jerk. He thought he was so big and bad because he was physically the oldest. Though being a year older than Seth and Monique wasn't really that big of a difference in my eyes. They were all older than me anyways.

_No I wasn't. _I growled at Monique and she recoiled. I had the quickest temper in the pack, though Ed was the fastest phaser, and everyone knew not to aggravate me. Monique was the only one who kept forgetting that rule though so every few years I would have to set her straight.

_Sure you weren't. _She huffed back. _I just don't see why you don't see how it goes between the two of you. Its not like you're going to ever imprint. _

When she said that, all of the pack members lowered their heads. Imprinting was such a rare thing that our history books only mention it once. We all assumed that since Seth and Monique imprinted on each other, then no one else would get the chance to. It sucked, but it was a part of life.

_Sorry…I didn't mean that. _Monique apologized and I scoffed. She was so lucky that Seth was forced to protect her or else I would rip her to shreds. Cousin or not, she had it coming one of these days.

_Girls. Don't fight. _Edward said, letting his Alpha tone seep in. _Its just about time for school, so remember the rules. "Don't let anyone know our secret" and "don't get upset at school and accidentally phase because then we'll have to move again and we still have a few more years here." _

I rolled my eyes when he looked at me pointedly. Sure, I was the only one of us to break the second rule and I was actually the only reason he made up the second rule, but still. He could have had the decency to not make it so obvious.

They all act like they're better than me because they can keep their tempers better than I can. But they aren't stuck in a fourteen year old girl's body. We're naturally defensive and rebellious and moody at this age. I can't help that.

At least I'm not some hormonal teenager like Seth and Monique. The two of them have been 'married' so many times that I've stopped counting. Although, seeing them having to wait for a couple of years while we play through our high school scenes over and over again is really funny.

Ed made that a command on accident a few years back when they were 'freshmen' at a school in Tennessee and the two of them were going at it like wild rabbits. Now, they have to wait to get married and do anything insinuated with that until after all four years of high school. Then they can get married at the age of 'eighteen' and have at it until we move again.

I wished so desperately for my own imprint so that I could have a love like theirs. But every year, no matter what city we're in, I always end up alone like some outcast.

I just hope that maybe this year will be different…


	4. Rash Judgments

Chapter Four

Max's POV

"Are you being serious?" The receptionist asked, staring at my family in the small overcrowded office waiting area.

They had waited for me outside the door while I changed into the very inappropriate skirt and blouse that Alice had picked out instead of the comfortable jeans and t-shirt that I wanted to wear. I wouldn't have been as late if stupid Jeb hadn't decided to make me firing mad.

"Why wouldn't we be serious?" Alice asked back, not understanding why there were any complications to getting our schedules. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"My name is Mary Alice Martinez." She pointed at the rest of us. "These are my siblings and we're here to register for school."

"But…but you all look so different." The receptionist stuttered, eyeing us carefully. Alice with her black hair and extreme pale skin; Bella and I with our brown hair and white skin; Iggy, with his arm wrapped around Bella, looking like a giant vanilla ice cream cone; and Jake the giant Native American.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I hadn't ever noticed. Daddy always tells us that Mommy has lots of friends that like to wrestle and that's why we aren't all the same." I said, putting on my best innocent face even though I was sixteen and should have learned my lesson about sassing someone in authority from the School.

"Ignore her." Alice said to the lady whose eyes bulged to the size of saucers. "Max has always had an attention problem." The woman smiled at Alice before giving me a quick once over, judging me with scrutiny in those brief seconds.

"You are in so much trouble." Alice whispered under her breath from the front of our little parade of 'siblings' but I heard her none the same thanks to my avian DNA.

"Here. Fill out these forms and you can be on your way. Thank you." The woman said, handing over a stack of papers to each of us.

I took mine and smiled evilly. "Oh no. Thank _you_."

Bella was giggling up a storm and even Jake had trouble from breaking out into his cheesy grin. What can I say? I'm a crowd pleaser.

"Mary Alice, Jacob. You are free to go. Here are your schedules." The woman said and handed schedules to them fresh off the printer.

Alice smirked at us before tugged on Jake's jacket sleeve, ushering him out the door with a gleam in her eye. Stupid mind reader.

With a wave from each of them, they exited the office leaving us alone with the judgmental mental patient.

"Maxalina, Bellachay, Izel." She said our names with a hint of amusement but mostly sarcasm. "I'll get your schedules when you tell me your real names and quit trying to pull one over on me."

"But…those are our names." Iggy protested and Bella just nodded. "Izel means unique because that's what the person who named me thought I was." He didn't add the fact that he named himself, but I think that would only edge the lady on further. She already thought we were liars.

"Yeah, and our mother was eccentric when it came to names." Bella said, gesturing towards herself and me. She looked like she was about to cry. "We go by Bella, Max, and Iggy though if that will make you feel better."

"Very well. I guess it doesn't really matter what you're named anyways." The woman said with a shrug. I was half tempted to slug her just to wipe that smug smile off her face…but then I remembered Alice would see anything I did in a vision and bring her leader furry down on me.

The receptionist finally handed us our schedules and I nearly spit in her face. She was driving me crazy with her fake superiority. Didn't she know who she was talking to? I was Maxalina Martinez for crying out loud!

I've taken down more of the School's lethal experiments than the government has made cover-ups and conspiracies. I could probably kill the woman with no more than the twitch of my thumb and yet she stands there and practically calls us street rats with nothing but lies to tell.

Sure, she didn't know any of that. But that isn't the point. Some people just have no people skills.

As we were leaving the office, a strange inhumanly beautiful family entered the office. A tall blonde in a skimpy outfit holding tight to a wide shouldered dark haired teenager; a black haired boy whose hair was in his face was giving me the creeps as he stared at the gorgeous brown haired girl in sweat pants; and a much younger blonde haired girl who was staring at me with wide eyes. I could have sworn that there was spit hanging out of the side of her mouth.

I felt compelled to go near the girl, though everything in my senses was telling me that that was a _very _bad idea. She only motioned for me again, her eyes locked on mine. I was about to take my first step forward when Bella grabbed my arm and yanked me in the direction of our first class. I was almost positive that I saw the little girl frowning in my direction as I left.

I blinked, unsure of what I saw once I was outside, and shook my head. One thing I knew for sure, Forks was full of a bunch of strange people_. _


	5. A Kind Gesture

Chapter Five

Angel's POV

I had to get that girl. The brunette one that smelled oddly of bird. 'Max' her mind told me was her name. The second I picked up her scent, I knew I had to eventually get her. Just one taste, that's all I needed. One long drink of her appealing blood and I'd be okay…maybe two.

The thing that I found odd was that she felt my mind summon, yet she didn't come like the others have always done. She was going to put up a fight and I was looking forward to the challenge.

Jasper eyed me warily, feeling all of the motivation that I was feeling, and was about to speak to me about it but luckily the receptionist chose that moment to quit drooling over the male members of my family and asked us to fill out forms.

"Yes, here they are." She said, still frazzled from her dirty thoughts. Who knew humans were so focused on looks?

Emmett grabbed the stack of papers and divided them evenly. His fingers touched Leah's hand for longer than necessary but thankfully Rose didn't notice. She was too preoccupied with filling out her schedule with the classes she wanted.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" I asked Fang. I knew that he did, because his thoughts told me that he was looking forward to having a change to be normal again, but he just shrugged as if he were indifferent.

I never understood why he chose not to speak, especially considering he had such a beautiful voice. In the back of his mind is always this dark mass that I can't get into with my mental powers. Not that that didn't stop me from trying.

I got the fact that he had had a terrible human life, we all did, but that didn't mean he should shut up all the time. The entire time he and Leah have lived with us, he's said maybe a hundred words out loud and most of them were to Leah.

They didn't have to speak to make their relationship work though and I always admired their relationship. If only I could find that.

I know it sounds weird coming from a 'twelve' year old, but I've been on this planet for almost a hundred years and nothing has ever come close. People stay away from me when they see how young I look and I curse Rosalie for changing me when she did; even though it would mean that I'd be dead otherwise.

I decided to get my mind off the subject before I started thinking about the only man who had ever shown me that kind of attention when I was human. I shuddered instinctively as I pushed the memories down further into my subconscious.

"What's wrong Princess?" Rose asked, trying to be the 'mother' that she pretended to be.

I sighed. Might as well make the most of this. "I'm just scared. What if the people here don't like me?" I lied, knowing full well that Rose's sympathetic side would believe me.

"Oh, honey, they'd be a fool not to like you." She said reassuringly. In the back of her mind, she was censorious of the way Emmett was sneaking glances at Leah as he filled out his forms. "You are beautiful and smart and have way too much talent to care what stupid humans think about you."

"Thanks, you always know what to say." I lied again. "That really helped calm my fears."

"Its no problem." Rosalie said with a genuine smile that I hadn't seen since Peter and Leah arrived. "Sometimes girls just need to be reminded of their worth."

I knew that I had made the right choice. See? I'm not all bad. Even though I was still planning in my head about the Volturi take down and plotting ways to get Max alone, I still had a little bit of kindness in my nonbearing heart to spare on Rosalie. She seemed to need it a lot lately.

We all finished our forms at about the same time and handed them back to the receptionist. She smiled hugely when Fang passed in his form, but he didn't give her a second look as he went to stand beside Leah.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale? Angel Benedict? Emmett Cullen? Peter Venom? Leah Nymph?" The woman read our fake names, most of which we picked out ourselves, and we nodded as she handed us our printed off schedules. "Aren't you Dr. Cullen's kids?"

Our story was this: Emmett was Carlisle's brother's son who came to live with the doctor when both his parents died in a car crash with Rose and Jasper's parents. The sets of parents were best friends and on their way to dinner when the semi-truck hit them. Peter and I were foster kids that they adopted recently and Leah was a runaway who was staying with us until the custody hearing regarding her abusive father was over and then the Cullens would be able to adopt her legally.

Emmett and Rose were going to be seniors. Jasper and Leah were going to be juniors since Jazz 'failed' at his last school (in truth, everyone decided that Leah needed someone to protect her from the lusty human boys and who better than an empath?). Fang was a sophomore because he didn't look old enough to pass as anything else. And I was going to be a lowly freshman…again. Even though it was still a stretch for me to be that old considering I was twelve, most people didn't seem to notice. Humans sure were gullible.


	6. Crushes Crushed

Chapter Six

Renesme's POV

I sighed when I entered my first period class. I was a freshmen again because last year, our first year in Forks, I was too preoccupied with this senior to notice that I was slowly failing all my classes. Needless to say, he graduated and I had to repeat all of my courses again.

Zeke was in my grade too, but only because he was an eighth grader last year. I _was _supposed to be a sophomore with Monique and Seth, but instead I got stuck with the guy who had a huge crush on me. Ed was lucky, he was a junior and there was no way any of us would ever be able to get in the same grade as him.

I paused at the front of the room, not sure where to sit since this was the first day of school and the teachers usually made seating charts.

A blonde girl with the cutest dimples I've ever seen waved me over and I looked behind me to make sure she was talking to me. I already had a reputation as the easy outcast so no one really talked to me unless it was a guy trying to get in my pants even though that senior and I didn't do anything last year. Stupid rumors.

"Yea, you." The girl said, rolling her eyes and gesturing for me to sit next to her.

I walked over to her and stuck out my hand. She shook it with amusement when I pulled my hand back from the cold touch. "I'm Renesme Wolfe." I said as I sat down at the lab table.

"Angel Benedict." She replied sweetly.

"Like the traitor or the omelet?" I asked and she smiled hugely.

"Ha, here I was thinking that no one would get the joke." She said under her breath but my heightened hearing picked it up. Thank you werewolf genes.

"Like the Benedict Arnold." She commented and I was half tempted to ask her if they were any relation but she answered my question before I had any time to ask it. "I wish I was related to him though, that'd be cool."

"Totally." I giggled. I had always been fascinated with history (mostly because I was a walking, talking antique myself what with being a hundred and fourteen.)

"I think I'm going to like it here." Angel commented, eyeing all the freshmen boys entering the room. Zeke was walking in with a Native American boy that reminded me a little of Seth and I waved them over.

They took the lab table that was connected to ours and I smiled at Zeke and the new boy. Angel perked up as well and it looked like she wanted to ask them a million questions.

"Angel, this is my sort of brother Zephyr Knight. Zeke, this is my new friend Angel Benedict." I said, introducing the two. "And who is your friend?" I asked with a blush.

Zeke's expression dropped and suddenly he was yelling. "Ask him yourself!"

I had almost forgotten about Zeke's huge crush on me. It was hard to believe that he hadn't gotten over me in seventy-five years; especially considering the fact that I dated like crazy with human guys.

"Fine, I will." I said back just as menacing before turning to the total hottie in front of me. "I'm Renesme Wolfe. What's your name?"

The dark skinned boy just smiled. "Jacob Batchelder."

"Aren't you new here?" Angel asked Jacob. "I thought I saw your family in the office when my family was going in there to enroll."

"Yeah, I mean, I had already left the office with my oldest step-sister Mary Alice. But you probably saw Izel, Maxalina, and Bellachay." Jacob replied, his eyes staying on mine while he spoke to Angel. I blushed some more, hating what this boy was doing to my emotions. "The girls are Martinez's and Izel and I are Batchelder's. Our parents just got married last year."

"Do you come from a big family Ren?" Jacob asked when no one else said anything.

"Yeah. I live with my brother Edward, cousin Monique Ramble, our friend Seth Beta and of course Zeke." I explained. When he gave me a strange look, I continued. "We're foster children that Gretchen took in over the years." I lied, trying to remember our cover story.

"How did she end up with you, Edward, and Monique?" Jacob asked observantly.

"Well…" I stuttered, my mind drawing a blank about what the reasoning was supposed to be.

Luckily, Zeke covered for me. "Their parents died when their boat hit an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. Drown to death. Sad isn't it?"

Angel was surprisingly quiet when he said that but Jacob nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ren. I had no idea. So you lost your parents and aunt and uncle all in one night?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak. He didn't know how true that was. Mom and Dad went down with the 'unsinkable ship' a hundred years ago, right after Monique and I started phasing. I mentally cursed Zeke for telling the true story instead of the slanted one that he was supposed to.

Uncle Jack and Aunt Vivian's bodies were never found, but that didn't comfort Monique in the slightest. At least I got to burry my parents' bodies. She always said she was jealous of that fact but I wished the roles had been reversed.

"What about you Angel?" Zeke asked, trying to soothe over the pain that he could see in my eyes. Even though I knew that he regretted his childish statement about my past, I wasn't sure I was ready to forgive him.

"Oh, I have a big family too." She said with a less happy tone. "We're all adopted someway or another, except Leah Nymph who is still waiting for the papers to go through. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Peter Venom are technically my siblings. I'm sure you'll hear all about them by the end of the day." She said with an eye roll.

"Leah is your sister?" Jake and Zeke said at the same time, both eyes wide.

"Ah, I see you've seen my gorgeous sister then." Angel said with a frown.

"Its hard to miss her." Zeke commented, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "I bet every guy in this school has seen her already."

"She's really something." Jacob agreed and my heart sank.

I sighed in my head. There go my chances of trying to win Jacob over.


	7. A Date?

Chapter Seven

Max's POV

I stared down at my schedule, trying to figure out what in the world Computers class was, when I ran into someone. I knew I should have probably been looking where I was going but blah, blah, blah…

I stared at the person I ran into and groaned. Iggy seemed to have found himself a crush on our first day; before first period no less!

"Izel, who's your friend?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my Flock brother behind the girl's back.

"This is Monique Ramble. She moved here last year so she was showing me around." Iggy said with a smile. The girl was pretty, I'll give him that. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, light mocha skin that was flawless in every way, and warm brown eyes.

"I'm Maxalina Martinez, Izel's sister." I introduced myself and Monique looked confused. "We have different last names because our parents just recently got married." I explained and she smiled.

"Like the Brady Bunch?" She asked and I could tell she had more to say but Iggy interrupted her.

"Yeah. Its me and my brother Jacob and then Max, her twin Bella, and their older sister Alice." Iggy said boastfully, hoping to catch the girl's attention. She seemed to have already moved on and was glancing around the room boredly.

"Do you guys smell that?" Monique asked with a crinkled nose. When we shook our heads, she giggled. "Oops, must be your perfume or something Max."

At that, Iggy started cracking up. So I didn't wear perfume or make-up or anything that would make me resemble a girl? That was nothing to laugh about. I, in return, smacked the fire out of his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Iggy asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For being a jerk." I responded, sticking out my tongue maturely as the bell rang.

Monique still had her nose crinkled and she glared at the boy who entered ten minutes later. The dark haired, golden eyed, pale boy glared right back at her until the teacher finally noticed his presence.

Miss Croom, the elderly black Computers teacher, motioned for him to hand her his slip and she smiled. "Peter Venom, welcome to Computers! I'm sure you'll enjoy the stimulating conversations you'll be able to have once you've finished this course. But keep in mind, Mr. Venom, that tardiness is not tolerated at Forks High School."

"I understand. I shall do my best to attend on time." Peter said smoothly. It was almost like he was from a different time, the way his accent sounded. Very old fashioned.

"Oh look, there's a seat next to our other new students in the back." She said and pointed to the empty seat in between Iggy and me.

Izel sighed when Peter took his seat and glanced at Monique apologetically.

She didn't seem to mind, though, and made her way over to the other side of the room to take her assigned seat. Actually, she seemed relieved to be away from Peter for some reason.

"I'm Max." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. "and this is my brother Izel."

"That's…unique." Peter said with a slight upturn of the corners of his lips, though he refused to shake my hand.

"Izel means unique, actually." Iggy spoke up, earning himself a sarcastic, "you don't say!" from Peter.

I didn't like his attitude one bit…then why was I so drawn to him?

_Focus, Max. _I thought to myself. _Its just another boy. Nothing special. _

_Ha, yeah right_. The less logical part of my brain thought back. That was the half of my brain that always got me into trouble.

_Will you just shut up for a minute? _My logical part retaliated.

_I will when you finally realize that this boy could be different than the others. _My 'feelings' side argued stubbornly.

_Ha, you guys should hear yourselves. Arguing like a married couple. _The teeny tiny part of my brain that happens to be my sense of humor spoke up with a chuckle.

_We are not! _Feelings and Logic said at the same time.

_Lighten up, it was a joke. You guys ruin all my fun. _Humor pouted. _I'm gonna go find Sarcasm. She gets my jokes._

_Have I finally gone insane? Oh, what if someone finds out I'm talking to myself in my head? The Flock wouldn't let them send me off, would they? _The paranoid part of my mind thought.

"Yo, Earth to Max." Iggy said, trying to get my attention.

"What? Sorry, I spaced." I admitted, ignoring the humored look on Peter's face.

"I can see that." Iggy said with a smug smile. "Thinking about you boyfriend?" He teased and I wanted to strangle him. For some weird reason, Peter stiffened and suddenly became very attentive to the computer screen in front of him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Igs." I said lightly even though inside I was seething. "You and I both know that I'm single…unless you ask Jacob."

Both of us started laughing at the idea of Jake's very obvious crush on me. I felt bad about it, but what was I supposed to do? The boy was just not my type even if he was the loyalist friend I had.

"Jacob, your brother?" Peter asked quietly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye while he continued to type.

"He's not my actual brother." I said with a blush, hoping he didn't think we were some creepy incest family.

"How'd you know about Jacob?" Iggy asked. "We didn't tell you that we had any other siblings."

Peter froze for a millisecond before he responded. "This is a small town. Two new, large families transferring on the same day. Well, I was curious."

Even though he said it smoothly and without a glitch, I couldn't help but feel that he was lying about it.

"So what are your plans for lunch?" I asked, trying to be subtle even though it had never been my forte. I couldn't help it; this boy did something to me.

"Leah's gonna kill me." He muttered under his breath so I wouldn't hear if I didn't have enhanced hearing thanks to my Avian DNA.

He looked me full in the eyes, his golden eyes intoxicating me and making me loose my voice. "No plans." He said in that fake smooth voice, suddenly seeming slightly nervous. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Fang and Max are drawn to each other. (I couldn't help it :D) But what will Leah and Jacob think about this? Drama on the way? Hmm, you can never be sure with me lol**


	8. Deal with the Devil

Chapter Eight

Angel's POV

First period went smoothly for Jasper's standards. But by mine, I was disappointed. I tracked down the girl whose blood smelled so appealing but instead of going after her, I got stuck in a class on the other side of the campus. Maxalina Martinez would soon be my next victim though, that much I was sure.

I did, however, get to meet her brother Jacob who also smelled like bird and two werewolves that I think I could manipulate them to siding with me when I summon the Volturi. There was no way I was actually becoming 'friends' with them though.

I stepped into the gym room, dressed in the uniform that Coach Todd provided for everyone, and I scanned the scents and minds of everyone in the gym.

I spotted another one of the werewolves in my class, though this one was the oldest male, Edward Wolfe. His mind was hesitant and I actually had to strain to understand what he was thinking.

I decided to introduce myself so I could get a better connection. He seemed to be the leader of his pack, so I needed his support if I wanted the others to join me against Volturi.

"I'm Angel!" I said, trying not to sound like the freshman I was pretending to be, but too excited to stop that from happening. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around."

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm Edward but my friends call me Ed." He glanced warily at the people staring at the two of us and inwardly groaned. He thought that they would assume he was a pedophile since he was a junior (who looked much older) hitting on a freshmen (who looked way younger).

"Some people need to mind their own business." I said with a frown and pointed at a group of senior girls who were giggling and whispering about us. "I hate people that gossip."

"It does get annoying, doesn't it?" He said, trying to be casual even though I could hear the way his thoughts betrayed him. He was nervous to be around me because he finally picked up my vampire scent and he was worried more about me attacking him than getting the rep as a pedo.

I sighed. So much for getting him on my side. "Listen. Lets cut to the chase. I know you are a big hairy dog and you know that I prefer humans over food, so why don't we quit trying to convince the other that we're not?"

Ed nodded reluctantly and moved to put distance between us. I simply chuckled. "You're scared of me." I stated, already knowing that was how he felt in his mind.

"No I'm not." He lied smoothly. "I just would prefer if I my nose wasn't burning, if you don't mind."

"Lying through your teeth, but that's okay.. I get it. You're just trying to protect yourself so you can get your family out of here once the bell rings." I said, watching him squirm.

"It'd be a shame if I found your sister before you did, wouldn't it?" I said with satisfaction when his eyes bulged at the threat. "We had last period together, lovely girl. Though, her blood was something…" I added with a fake hint.

"You leave Renesme alone." Edward threatened, his hands starting to shake. Uh-oh. Him phasing was not part of my plan.

"Fine, fine. I won't harm little Rennie." I said, trying to calm him. A few of the guys were staring at me as I put my hand on Ed's bicep to snap him out of his almost-phase. "But I do have a proposition for you, to ensure her safety that is."

Ed growled. "Wouldn't it just be easier for us to move and never see you again?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, that would be easier…if it weren't for the fact that now my sights are set on your family and I like to consider myself a brilliant tracker." I licked my razor sharp teeth for emphasis.

His thoughts were defeated as he thought of his baby sister in danger. I knew I had him.

"What do you want with us?" Ed asked growled again.

"Temper, temper." I chastised him and continued to giggle like a school girl. "I simply require your services with a problem I'm having."

"And this problem would be…?" Ed asked warily.

"Just a coven that needs taken down." He stared at me skeptically as I continued. "You see, I'm not strong enough on my own, so it would be such an incontinence for me to have to create a newborn army…too unreliable, you know."

"And once we've helped destroy the coven, you'll never come after us?" He asked, trying to get me to make an oath.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. Your wolves aren't on the top of my diet needs anyway, so I'd much rather prefer to not have to eat any of you for disobeying our agreement."

"So we have a deal?" I asked when he mulled it over.

_What did I just get myself into? The second she's done with our services, she'll kill us all. _Ed thought negatively.

"We have a deal." Ed said finally. _I wonder how fast she is…maybe we could outrun her? _

The bell rang overhead signaling the next class and as I left, I called over my shoulder, "By the way, I can hear your thoughts, Eddie-boy."

The fear on his face was priceless! Ha, that had always been my favorite part of being around humans. Suddenly, he was starting to get more appealing.


	9. Unexpected Gossip

Chapter Nine

Renesme's POV

Much to my delight, the cutie Jacob from my Biology class was also in my second period Algebra class. Unfortunately, his adoptive sister Maxalina was here too so I couldn't try to make a move. I don't care that he thought that one Leah girl was really pretty, hopefully with a little luck, he will soon have a crush on a certain werewolf; ie me.

"Hi, Max. How was your first class?" Jacob asked, a little too interested in his 'sister's' day.

"Pretty good." She said with a blush. Ooh, Miss Try-to-steal-my-future-man has her own crush. "And who is your friend?" She said, gesturing to me in the seat next to Jacob.

Before Jacob could say anything, I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Renesme Wolfe, but you can call me Ren."

"Are you related to Monique Ramble?" Max asked, obviously seeing a connection the way most people don't. "Something about your eyes…"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's my cousin. How do you know Nudge, though?"

"Nudge? I thought her name was Monique?" Max stated. "I had Computers with her."

"Its an old family nickname." I said with a laugh. "Because if you get her talking, she'll yak your ear off until you have to nudge her."

"Clever." Max and Jacob said at the same time, causing Jake to blush.

"Jacob is your brother?" I asked, trying to make sure that he wasn't secretly taken.

Max nodded and Jake's face fell. "He's my best friend too." She added, but that didn't seem to lift his spirits any.

"Okay, class. Settle down." Mr. Showers, the Algebra teacher, said with halfhearted stern glance at the rest of the class. His eyes scanned the new students and smiled when he noticed me. "So good to have you in class again, Ren. Lets try to pass at the end of the year, huh?"

I nodded and blushed, embarrassed that he'd pick me out as a repeater.

"So, you're a freshman, again?" Jacob asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. Couldn't seem to focus on my studies." I said with a blush. Max picked up on my hidden meaning and she giggled. I guess it must be a girl thing.

"So, Max, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, trying to get the conversation off of me.

Now it was Max's turn to blush. "Maybe…?"

"Ooh, spill." I said, not bothering to pay attention to Mr. Showers as he started the lesson for the day. He usually talked for twenty minutes about wrestling or his son before actually getting around to the math.

Max glanced at Jacob who was purposely not looking at the two of us. I could tell that he was crushed, but I didn't let that bother me. He would eventually forget about her and realized I loved him. Wait, I loved him? I just met him. Omg, did I finally imprint?

"Well, his name is Peter, he's new here too, and he…he asked me to sit with him at lunch." Max finally explained, a faint blush on her cheeks the entire time. "That's not really anything though, he was probably just being nice."

I shook my head. "Being nice is pointing you in the right direction to a class, being nice is holding the door open for you; asking someone to lunch is not 'just being nice.'"

"You think?" Max asked, pretending to pay attention to the lesson, but I knew she was more interested in our conversation. I think I just found my new best friend.

"Positive." I responded.

The rest of the class went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was heading off to P.E. where I knew my cousin would be there. This day was turning out to be not as bad as I thought it'd be.

The second I walked into the changing room, I prepared myself for 'Nudge News,' and sure enough, Monique was waiting to update me on her whole day so far.

"Omg, so you'll never believe it in a million years…well, you might believe it, but it'd be hard for you to believe but since we're wolves, I think you might understand it, but that's just saying something still because you'll never believe it." Monique said all in one breath, _while _changing into a cotton t-shirt that was provided as part of our P.E. uniforms.

"What won't I believe?" I asked, trying to switch shirts without taking my original one off. Self-consciousness is a girl's worst nightmare even more than a scale is.

"Well, you know the Rides and Batchelders? The new family, well, one of the two new families that came this morning, the other one is a bunch of adopted kids that the Cullens adopted, but back to my original topic. You know the Rides and Batchelders?" Monique asked again, switching her pants for the grey shorts while I was still working on my shirt.

I nodded and like a bullet, she was off again. "Well, I thought there was something funny about them, because you know, they just seemed too guarded. So I eavesdropped on some of their conversations last period in Englis-"

"Wait, you were listening to their private conversations?" I asked in disbelief. No wonder she always knew all the gossip.

Monique just rolled her eyes. "Its not like I was doing it on purpose mostly, Bella and Zeke were just sitting close by me. But you know what they said that was off? Bella said something about not wanting to 'fly' home. See! Fly! They aren't normal!"

"I hate to break it to you, Nudge, but _we_'re not normal." I said. "Which one is Bella? I had Zeke in my first period and Max in the last one and Jacob in both."

"Bella is Max's twin, Alice is their oldest sister, and then Izel, or Iggy as he goes by, is in between the twins and Jake in ages." Monique explained as if it were common knowledge. It was only eleven on the first day of school! "But, I'll tell you one thing, Seth is going to have a field day when he hears about Iggy. The boy couldn't stop staring at me and I doubt my imprint will appreciate it…especially since we can't technically 'go out' yet."

"How…how did you know you imprinted?" I asked, trying to figure out what in the world was going on with me and Jake. I wished more than anything that I had imprinted, but the legends said it was so rare…

"Well, its like the world is brighter, and the grass is greener, and nothing could ever ruin your happy moment. Like everything suddenly clicked and there's nothing that doesn't make sense anymore." Monique explained happily, tying her shoes while I was finally changing into the shorts. Man, that girl was fast. "Why do you ask?"

"Um…well, there's this guy…" I said and Monique squealed, causing the girls on the other side of the changing room to stare at her weirdly.

"Omg, who is it? I hope its not Peter Venom because that guy is trouble. He asked out Max _and _flirted with Bella. Plus I hear he already has a girlfriend, that Leah girl? Or at least, that's what I've gathered from the stuff he mutters under his breath about her." Monique informed me and I blinked. Max's Peter? Omg, she was going to be so crushed.

"No…its Jacob." I admitted before the whistle blew signaling the start of P.E. I still hadn't put my shoes on, so I shoved my feet in them and followed the other girls into the gym.

That was when I smelled a vampire for the second time today. This is not good.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for some confusion. Here's an instant recap of who's who. **

**FLOCK**

**Mary Alice Martinez-17; Flock leader; still has visions**

**Maxalina Martinez (greatest noble) "Max"-psychic connection with Bella; thinks she's falling for Peter**

**Bellachay Martinez (beautiful hawk) "Bella"-16; twin daughters of Jeb & Valencia; brown hawk wings**

**Izel Batchelder (unique-named himself 'cause he knew he was different; nicknamed "Iggy" 'cause of his love for fire)-16; dating Bella**

**Jacob Batchelder-15; can turn into an 'Eraser' wolf (sorry, I had to keep some things the same); likes Max but she sees him as a best friend**

**CULLENS**

**Emmett Cullen-19 & Rosalie Hale-same as before; no powers**

**Jasper Hale-18; Rose's biological twin; same power-senses emotions**

**Leah Nymph-18; dating Fang; fastest vampire; power-femininity/seductive like Heidi**

**Peter Venom ("Fang" 'cause of number of people he's bitten) -17; ultimate predator (can turn invisible) along with normal vampire powers**

**Angel Benedict-12 (physically); turned when Rose and Emmett saved her from drowning; power-mental powers only & heightened smell; Max is her singsong **

**PACK (all are part Quileute; Seth is only full one)**

**Edward Wolfe "Ed"-17; Alpha; can't read minds; protective of Renesme**

**Seth Beta-16; imprinted on Monique**

**Monique Ramble "Nudge"-16; Ed & Ren's second cousin**

**Renesme Wolfe "Ren"-14; Edward's little sister**

**Gasman/Zephyr "Zeke" Knight -13; has a crush on Renesme but didn't imprint**


	10. Chemistry?

Chapter Ten

Max's POV

I was beyond excited to find out that Peter was in my third period class as well as my first period one. I was really banking on Ren's advice when I took the chair right next to him.

_He likes you. He likes you. _I thought to myself just to reinforce my point.

"Yo, Venom!" A tall blonde haired boy yelled from across the room, smiling at Peter who returned it with a small one of his own. "I see you still catchin' the ladies." The blue-eyed boy eyed me with a pleaded once-over.

"This is Max, you remember Maxalina, don't you, Beta?" Peter asked as the teen took the other seat next to me. Chemistry had three lab partners as opposed to Biology that only had two.

The boy smiled at me. "Seth Beta, and you must be Maxalina Martinez?"

I nodded shyly, so out of character for me that it startled me. I glanced at Seth and frowned. There was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Like Ren and Monique, he smelled slightly of a wet dog.

"You're new here too?" I asked, remembering my conversations with his…sisters?

"Yeah. Moved here last year, wouldn't believe what a pain it is to move over and over again, but my, um, brother Edward doesn't like staying in one place too long." Seth commented as if he were talking about the weather.

"Oh?" I baited.

"Yeah, he just can't seem to understand that we're not little kids anymore and we can handle the fact that we're orphans. Moving isn't going to make it any less painful."

"Monique didn't seem all that upset about it when I talked to her about it." I commented and it threw him for a loop.

"You know Nudge?" He blushed. "She's something all right, doesn't mind anything, not even Ed's strict rules about, erm, dating." Seth continued. "But…oh, what was I talking about?" He grinned, "Got distracted for a minute."

"You were talking about your family?" I prompted but he didn't take the bait this time.

Seth grinned cockily, easily changing the subject. "I think we were talking about you, Martinez."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked, trying to not let on that I'd noticed the little eye shove Peter was giving Seth.

"Well, for starters, why didn't you tell your good buddy Venom that you had a twin sister who looks nearly identical to you?" Seth said with an amused grin. "He seemed to fluster one Bellachay last period when he reminded her of your lunch date."

I raised an eyebrow at Peter. _So it really is a date! Wait, this means he told Bella and she probably told Iggy and Alice, so Jacob probably knows by now. Great. His crush on me is getting in the way of my happy mood about Peter. _

"You hit on my sister, huh?" I asked, half angry, half flattered. He _did _think it was me after all.

"Not on purpose." Peter barely whispered, his voice too quiet for me to hear normally if not for my Avian DNA.

"Of course, can you blame him? You two are spooky identical." Seth piped up. "Even though I only met you now, I'm still confused." He grinned cockily again. "Luckily, I call everyone by their last names anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"Class!" Mr. Hayes yelled over the roar of the students. "Settle down!"

The tall Korean looked bored out of his mind, but we obeyed his command anyway. I glanced at Peter through the corner of my eye and he glanced away quickly from me. Wait, was he staring? My cheeks reddened and I focused back on the teacher.

"Today, you will learn about chemical equations…" Mr. Hayes rambled on, but I paid him no mind. Its not like I would even need to learn any of this stuff. My destiny was bigger than balancing equations.

A piece of paper landed on my desk and I pulled it under the counter to read it privately and without Mr. Hayes' knowledge. I wasn't sure if he was one of those crazy 'no notes in class' teachers or not yet and there was no way I was risking detention to find out.

_Sorry_ was all that was written and I lifted my head and turned my head from Seth to Peter to see which one had sent it. The corner of Peter's mouth twitched upwards and I knew I had the culprit.

_Sorry for what, Peter? _I scrawled back and passed it to Peter's waiting hand. I blushed when our hands touched and a tingly feeling came over me.

I pretended to do the problems Mr. Hayes was writing on the board, but really, I was just waiting for Peter's reply.

_For not noticing it wasn't you since you are obviously the more beautiful of the two. And please, call me Fang. _Was his reply.

I didn't even bother to process the first part, my instant reply was _Fang? Nice nickname…care to explain? ;) _

Omg. I did not just wink in a note, did I? Now he's going to think I'm a complete weirdo and never speak to me again. What has this boy done to my rock hard exterior?

_I'll show you some day. Promise. _Peter wrote back hastily and smirked at my confused expression. I have to tell you, he had that Dark, Handsome, Mysterious thing going for him.

What did he mean 'show me?' He was the one who brought it up. Ugh! Boys infuriate me!

I was about to write back when Peter snatched the note out of my hand and began scribbling on it again. When he handed it back, it read this: _Walk you to lunch? _

Instead of replying again, since there were only two minutes left in class, I simply looked up at him and nodded, a twinkle in my eye.

"Right this way…" 'Fang' whispered in my ear just as the bell rang overhead. I stood and followed him out the doorway and down the corridor to the lunchroom.

If I had expected my lunch date to go smoothly, I was obviously too naïve for my own good.

* * *

**AN: What does Fang mean about 'showing' Max his nickname? Will Leah get all uber jealous and kill Max at lunch? Or will Angel be the one to snap against her singsong? **


	11. Unscripted Plan

Chapter Eleven

Angel's POV

I saw it all coming the moment Fang brought Maxalina Martinez to sit at our lunch table.

Leah spotted the two and growled instinctively. It was so unlike Peter to stray from his seductive wife that it caught all of us Cullens off guard. Over the thirty years that they had been living with us, he never once even looked at another girl, vampire or otherwise, yet here he was with the one girl that I wanted to drain the blood of more than anything. Life wasn't fair.

I could tell from his mind that he wanted nothing more than to get to know this girl and maybe even turn her down the line. Wow, even I wasn't expecting that. He really was smitten with Max.

"Max, this is my sister Angel, twins Rosalie and Jasper, Rose's boyfriend Emmett, and…Leah." Fang said uncomfortably. Even though they were only 'dating' at Forks, they were still technically married in about twelve other cities.

Ha, I hope this gets even more awkward for him. That'll teach him to steal my meal and try to take her out.

"Guys, this is Max." Fang stated with such adoration that I almost did a retake. To the normal human ear, it was nothing, but that tiny lowering of a voice was significant to a vampire. He _really _liked her.

Hmm, I might just have fun with this.

Fang pulled out his seat for her to sit in and took the seat next to her and across from Leah. Rose and Emmett were on one end while I was on the other side of Max and across from Jasper.

Yum. She smelled even better up close…

_Focus _I ordered myself. I turned to face Maxalina and smiled widely at her.

"Hi, I'm Angel. Peter must really like you if he brought you here in front of Leah." I whispered so that even Jasper wouldn't hear (and he had the best senses out of any of us).

"You think so?" Max said with a smile, but in her thoughts I could hear her wondering why Leah was a big deal.

"I know so. Him and Leah have been close for, like, forever." I added with the same child's whisper. "This means you're practically family."

"What are you two whispering about?" Fang asked, eying us suspiciously. Even though he mostly kept to himself, other than Leah, I was his favorite vampire.

"Girl stuff, Pete." I said smugly. "You wouldn't understand."

Fang put his arm over the back of Max's chair, but when she started to shiver he pulled it away. I grinned as I heard what she was about to ask.

"Are you sick, Peter?" Max asked. "You're awfully cold."

Typical humans; always wanting to find a reason for something that is none of their business.

Emmett let out a laugh and Fang glared at him quickly before he composed himself.

"Uh, no. I guess I'm just cold blooded is all." Fang tried to joke, but I could hear the doubt in her mind. She decided to let it go for now though, so I glanced around the cafeteria.

The rest of Max's bird family were staring at her from their table and I wondered if she could feel their stares on her back. From what Max thought in her mind about them, they called themselves a Flock. Aw, how cute. They really were just a bunch of birds so it fit.

The one who seemed most interested was Jacob, but that was only because he thought he was in love with her. Yeah, like he would ever stand a chance against a vampire's charm.

Max's identical twin Bella was hardcore making out with her supposed brother, but I knew that they weren't like the Brady Bunch like they tried to play it off as. They were all loners like we were, but with a set of twins mixed in. Okay, so they were a lot like us.

Mary Alice was laying her head down as if she were in pain, but whenever I tried to get into her mind, all I saw was white. Ooh! A psychic! I always wanted one of those for my army. I wonder how opposed she'd be to being changed?

Eternal beauty plus getting to keep their wings? I don't know why any of them would turn it down. Although, the Jacob boy was part wolf, so the change may or may not kill him. The local legends aren't really clear about that.

I was really liking the idea of having five new vampires for my army…if I decided not to kill Max during her transformation that is.

Speaking of the rest of my new army, I spotted Edward informing his Pack (get it? 'cause they're wolves? Not very original if you ask me, but I digress) of our agreement. They seemed to be taking it well.

Seth was radiating with anger, a few seconds away from phasing, but the others seemed calm.

Nudge held his hand under the table, careful not to let Ed see their premature dating, and was rambling on about "Jello" or something to calm her own nerves.

Zeke was paying attention, but he didn't care that his fearless leader had agreed for them to be my guard dogs against the Volturi (who Ed even told were vampires!). The only thing that was running through his mind was "when is the fight gonna be over?" Out of the corner of his eye though, he was checking Renesme's reactions. Man, that boy was smitten.

It was really funny to see the other member of the Pack though. Ren wasn't paying any attention at all and was, in fact, just staring at Jacob Batchelder who was three tables away and staring at Max.

Ah, love triangles. The bigger they are and the more people it contains, the better

Lets see, this one was fun. Zeke likes Ren. Ren likes Jake. Jake likes Max. Max likes Fang. Fang likes Leah and Max. And then of course, Jasper has hidden feelings about Leah as well. Such a pity everyone is too scared to admit their feelings…maybe I could help it along.

Jasper glared at me, feeling my emotions, and I just smiled at him. I forced my way into his mind and decided to kick this party into gear. I was bored.

_You will kiss Leah. You will kiss Leah. You will… _I thought to him over and over again.

When he moved to get closer to her, I smiled in contempt. That'll teach Fang to bring a new girl around; let _him _see how much it hurts.

Before she could stop him, Jasper pressed his cold lips against hers and yanked on the back of her hair to pull her closer. The desire coming from him was mostly due to her attempts to distract Fang from Max but he didn't seem to notice that the lust was being sent in Fang's direction and not his.

Three seconds later (an eternity in vampire time), Fang and Leah both reacted at the same time. Fang let out a territorial growl while Leah pushed Jasper away with such force, there was no way that we could pretend to be human around here much longer.

"What in the world!" Leah asked, but Jasper just shook his head. He was still on Cloud Nine from the kiss and still under my command so it wasn't really _entirely _his fault.

"You keep your hands off of her!" Fang snarled, but remained seated next to Max. Rose and Emmett barely looked up from their staring contest to see what was happening.

The rest of the cafeteria, however, was staring with shocked, confused, and envious expressions. Humans loved a good fight and especially if it involved drama that they could pass on to each other for weeks.

"You love her don't you?" Max asked, finally realizing what this whole experiment was about. Okay, so she didn't know that Jasper was forced to do it, but she did know that Fang was defending his 'ex-girlfriend.'

"Leah?" Fang asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about. "Yeah, I love everyone in my family." Ouch. That one hurt Leah's self esteem.

"No," Max said sternly. "I mean like I lo-love you."

Fang's eyes lit up and his mind was doing mental back flips of joy. "You love me?" He smirked his special breathtaking smirk and Leah's heart broke a little more. She wasn't used to rejection.

"You didn't answer my question so why should I answer yours?" Max said stubbornly, though her mind was cursing herself for letting her new revelation slip. She had only met him this morning, yet she felt like she was connected to him in a way that she couldn't explain.

"I did." Fang whispered, trying to be quieter so Leah wouldn't hear but it was in vain.

That was when Leah lunged across the table and attacked Max.

Uh-oh. That wasn't part of my plan…


	12. Fight

Chapter Twelve

Renesme's POV

"What's going on over there?" Zeke asked me, his boyish face not even registering in my mind when I had been staring at Jacob for most of the lunch period.

"Over where?" I heard my brother Edward ask when it seemed like I wasn't going to respond. Ed had always been super nosey about everyone's business, which was weird since we only stayed at a town for a few years before we had to move again so it wasn't like we remained friends with any of them.

"Ooh, that's my friend Maxalina, isn't that a pretty name? I wish my name was something exotic like that instead of 'Monique.' She has everybody call her Max though which reminds me of a guy…" Monique trailed on. "Who is that on top of her? I don't recognize the other girl, do you?"

"That's Leah. She was in my Algebra class first period." Seth admitted to his imprint. "The attention she got from the other boys was crazy. It was like she had a spell over them or something."

"Wait, Leah Nymph?" I asked, breaking away from staring at Jacob for two seconds to see Seth nod his head. That girl was the one the guys were all drooling over in the hallways and talking about in every class. I hated her for it.

I scanned to find the fight and was shocked to see that it was more of a physical fight than a typical girl fight would have been. Leah, who was indeed as gorgeous as everyone said, was lunging for Max's neck while Max fought her off with roundabout kicks and lucky punches.

Leah's family, which consisted of a group of also gorgeous teenagers, were starring frozen in shock. Along with the rest of the cafeteria, they didn't seem to be able to move to stop the fight.

Only the youngest girl, Angel, who Nudge had explained in length about, seemed to know what was going on. She was frowning intently at her sister. She seemed to be concentrating on her with more force than most people would in this situation.

Peter, tall, dark, and handsome, was glowing at his sister and trying to get in the middle of their fight to protect Max. If I didn't know better, I would say that they were fighting over him, but that was just crazy talk.

"Woah, did you see that?" Zeke asked, pointing wildly at the two girls. "That blonde chick just clear out swung at the dark ones face. That would hurt even _me!" _He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it didn't even seem to hurt Leah." Monique rambled. "She must be screaming on the inside though. Her face is determined not to show her pain though."

"Maybe it isn't our business what they are." Edward said defensively.

"I don't see why….oh." I said, my mind registering on his subtle meaning. "They are vampires like the Volturi we're supposed to be fighting against, aren't they?"

My brother simply nodded. He looked ashamed that he held out the information, but that part wasn't as big a deal as everything else.

"Wait, so Leah could be trying to eat Max right now?" Seth asked, startling all of us.

"I didn't think of it like that…" Ed said.

"Do you think we should help Max?" Nudge asked. "I mean, I'm kinda friends with her and I would hate to loose one of my new friends on the first day of school. Not like I want to loose her on the second day of school either but I just think that it would be worse if I don't get to even go over to her house once. Hey, Ed, do you think that I could go to Max's house if she lives? I think she could invite me if she knew that I wanted to go…"

"Shh, babe. Why don't we just stay out of this?" Seth said soothingly to his imprint. "If Max needed help, her family would have stepped in."

Suddenly, a loud crash startled us and we followed the humans' eye line and saw that Peter had moved into a protective crouch in front of Max and Leah was taking a lunge at him now to get at her.

The loud crash was the sound of their bodies hitting each other. Yup. Definitely vampires.

Ed was the only one who had ever dealt with vampires (other than us coincidently meeting them today) and even that was briefly. He fought off a nomad years ago, but the fight was over before he even had enough time to signal us.

"Where are all the teachers?" Zeke whispered and I shrugged. Did it really matter? Like human faculty could stop the two vampires from fighting.

Suddenly, Leah just stopped. Her eyes looked hazy, but otherwise, she was normal. She walked like a robot out the cafeteria door. Peter growled at her retreating figure, but moved to stand up out of his crouch. He half smiled at Angel before he turned to Max.

She was hyperventilating and clutching her right arm in pain. That seemed to get Peter's attention. The two of them left the room, going in the opposite direction as Leah did and headed towards the parking lot.

"Should we go help them?" Monique asked quietly. "What about her family? Aren't they worried?"

I glanced at her family's table where I had been starring most of the time anyway. Jacob was growling at Peter, Max's twin Bella was frowning_, _Iggy was starring in shock, and Mary Alice, the eldest sister, was motioning for them not to get up. She must know something that the rest of us don't.

* * *

**AN: So, who thinks Max should get changed? Let me know what you think.**


	13. Truth Comes Out

Chapter Thirteen

Max's POV

It burned. My arm burned like crazy. That Leah chick freaking bit me and now my arm was withering in pain. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from screaming out, but I knew that Peter, or Fang as he told me to call him, noticed the agony in my eyes.

I couldn't believe I was hyperventilating in front of the guy I liked after getting into a fight with his adoptive sister/former girlfriend thing. I felt like a complete idiot for having hope that we could be together. Optimists should all be hunted down and given a huge dose of reality. That'll get them to stop telling others about what they think they can one day obtain.

When we reached the parking lot, Fang pulled me into a piggyback style on his back and took off running. Maybe I was delirious from the pain or maybe I'd finally lost it, but it felt like the trees were literally whizzing past us. Even at my top speeds flying, I couldn't reach this speed so I knew that I must be not in my right mind.

Suddenly, a massive white panned house came into view and Peter slowed down. I couldn't help it, the pain bundled up inside me finally erupted, and I let out a scream fit for a cheesy horror movie.

Peter rushed me inside the house, panic written all over his face as he stared down at me. I felt a couch beneath me but only just barely. All of my other senses were blurry due to the fact that most of my brain was focusing on my the intense pain in my right arm.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Peter whispered, his eyes never leaving mine as he watched me in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked, barely choking the words out. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep from yelling, and I felt the blood in my mouth like an unlucky penny.

"There's so much I need to tell you…" Fang whispered, not knowing what to say.

I yelled out in pain again and he sighed, glanced at his watch quickly, and met my gaze again. "You have an hour before the venom makes its way out of your arm." He said, suddenly serious. "Me and my family are a group of vegetarian vampires who only drink animal blood. But since Leah bit you, you are going through our transformation process…"

I blinked painfully, hating how everything hurt as well as my arm feeling like it was on fire. Fang couldn't be serious. Vampires? Did that mean I was going to be a vampire too since I'd been bit? My head was spinning from the obscurity of it all.

Fang saw the doubt in my eyes and knelt down next to me so we were eye level. "You have to believe me…" He whispered, seeming as if he were in actual pain himself. I knew deep in my heart that I would do whatever he told me to, even if it meant believing that he was an urban legend.

"You need to believe me," he whispered a little louder, "because you need to decide if you want to be changed or not."

I blinked painfully again and again he noticed my confusion. Was I that open of a book? Ugh.

"I can take the pain away from you, right here, right now." He stated, his eyes locked on mine. "You will be just as you were, minus the below body temperature scar that you'll have…"

He paused, biting his bottom lip as he gazed into my eyes like a lost puppy. "Or…or you can let the change happen. In three days, you'll wake up as a vampire with super speed, strength, and beauty like the rest of us."

I didn't really see the plus side of being a vampire to be quite honest. I was already super fast due to my ability. I was stronger than most humans and experiments at the School. And I didn't care about my looks enough to trade my mortality for it.

"What have you decided?" Fang asked, his face showing so many emotions that I was getting motion sickness from the rollercoaster.

"Me." I said, hoping he knew what I meant. His eyes dropped away from mine and I knew he was collecting his thoughts. He seemed angry at himself.

"As you wish, Max." He said, slowly moving forward. When his lips were centimeters from my blazing arm, he paused and looked up at me through his lashes.

"Leah was stupid for biting you. Stupid for attacking you. Stupid for even thinking about it. Now you are considered a liability to the rest of my family and it means the Cullens have to move." He looked sad. "When you have the venom out of your system, we'll be long gone, so I just wanted to get one thing straight first."

"What. Is. It?" I asked, trying to hold in my screams like I did at the School. That was nothing like this though and I actually wished for their puny needles right about now. Pain may be just a message, but that doesn't mean that it won't eventually ware you out from ignoring it.

"When I first saw you in the hallway this morning, I couldn't breathe." He admitted. "I'm a vampire so I don't actually need to breathe, but you stole what little I was using to fit in and I couldn't get you out of my head. I love you, Max. It sounds ridicules but its true."

So he had felt it too. That strange bond connecting us together. The thing that made me think that I loved him after only knowing him for less than a day. It was crazy…but it felt _right. _Like we were meant to be together and a part of something magical.

"Need. Live. For. You." I strained to say out loud. In my head it had made a lot more sense. When he cocked an eyebrow, I added. "Love. You."

He understood after that and pressed his lips gently against my shoulder blade, my jaw, my cheek, my forehead, my nose, and, at long last, my own lips.

Fang backed away when I tried to deepen the kiss. Anything he did, any casual touch of my shoulder was helping to distract me from the pain in my arm. His lips on mine was sending me to Cloud Nine and I forgot that he said he was a vampire for a second as well.

"If you want to be human, you have to let me bit you again so I can suck the venom out." He said honestly. "I can manage without you in my life as long as I know you know how I feel about you." Fang said boldly, even though I could see the lie in his eyes.

I shook my head, able to move it without feeling too much pain thanks to Peter's distracting kisses. "Well, _I _can't." I admitted, unclenching my jaw since I didn't feel as much throbbing in my mouth anymore. "I need you. And if getting vamped is what it takes to keep you from leaving me, then mortality is a cheap price to pay."

Fang's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Honestly?" He asked, making sure I knew what I was getting into. "There's no undoing the change if you decide its not what you wanted. Even though it will kill me, I want you to stay human, Max."

I shook my head again_. "_I'm all in." I said stubbornly. "Now just kiss me and it'll help my pain."

I closed my eyes when his lips returned hesitantly to mine. This was definately the stupidest thing I'd done in awhile and I hoped it didn't come back to bite me in the butt...


	14. Soul Mates

Chapter Fourteen

Angel's POV

"She's letting him change her." I said in disbelief. I wasn't the only one who was shocked by this discovery. Lunch was almost over and we would need to track Leah down before she went and came upon Fang and Max at the house.

"Go find Leah." I advised Jasper. If anyone could get her to calm down, it was the empathic.

I followed the rest of the students out of the cafeteria when the bell rang, some startled to see that there still hadn't been any teachers take notice of the fight that just went down or the fact that four students took off and probably wouldn't be in their last two classes.

I played a little game in my fourth period computer class. I pretended that I was the one who had bit her and gotten to taste that incredibly airy blood. It kept me entertained while the rest of our class learned about putting their hands on the homeroom keys and such.

Seth Beta, one of the werewolves that I had employed thanks to their fearless leader Edward, was in my class but he made no mention of coming to say hello. I guess the whole 'you are a vampire and your sister just attacked an innocent human' thing was hard to get over.

I tortured myself with debating on whether to get up and head back home. Since I had the most heightened senses, I could not only smell Max's sweet blood slowly getting overtaken by Leah's venom, I could also hear her thoughts about it. She was putting up a braver front than most of us had when we'd gotten changed.

I scanned the thoughts of Max's family to see if they even noticed that their sister was in a fight and now wasn't at school. Iggy seemed to be the only one who wasn't focused on her to be quite honest. Sure, he was worried, but he was more focused on her twin Bella and how she was dealing with it.

Jacob, of course, was focused solely on Max's feelings. The boy was so head over heels for her that I felt like throwing up the deer blood I ate yesterday. To make matters worse, when I checked the minds in his English class, I could hear the disappointment in Renesme's thoughts, knowing where Jacob's mind was as well. Edward was in the class too, and he was not happy with the way his little sister was staring at the Avian.

I found Bella's mind next. She was in the gym with their older sister Mary Alice. The two were shocked that Max wasn't back yet. She was supposed to be in P.E. with them and they only barely participated during the whole class period.

A bell snapped me into my own thoughts and I shuffled onto my final class period. I was itching to get home to check on Max. I was half wondering if Fang would allow me just one taste before she fully transformed…yum. The idea tempted me to skip Geometry.

Monique was in my class and she kept glancing at me every few seconds. I knew from her mind that she wanted to ask me about what happened, but in the end she decided to say nothing to me. She did, however, get the latest gossip from the girl next to her.

Again, I scanned the minds of the birdkids. Bella and Alice, now in AP Biology with Edward from the pack, were still mulling over what happened to their sister. They were worried because they didn't know where to look for her once school ended and they feared that Peter wasn't as good a guy as he seemed; especially considering he had flirted with Bella.(Though, in his defense, he honestly thought it was Max until she started talking back to him.)

I felt bad for the Flock, not knowing where their sister was, but I couldn't reveal her location until she was finished transforming…and even then, I wasn't sure how well she'd do with their human scent around as a newborn.

When class ended, I joined Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, who had found Leah and had her restrained in the back of the car, as we headed home to see the damage that Leah had caused.

"Stay out of this house!" Fang growled when we walked in the living room. Though he was speaking to Leah, Emmett took a step backwards. The boy wasn't as smart as he pretended to be.

"Fang…I'm sorry." Leah apologized. I wondered if she was being controlled by Jasper's empathy ability, but her mind seemed sincere.

Fang just growled again in response. Max was laying on the couch, her skin paling by the minute. It was as if her transformation was in hyper drive. She was keeping in a bloody murderous scream but I knew that in a couple of seconds, she was going to let the shriek out.

In Fang's mind, I could hear that he was already attuned to her. The slightest sounds she made alerted him of how she was really feeling despite her calm exterior. A sigh meant bearable pain, needing a hand hold from Fang to lessen it. A slight twitch of the lip meant that she was about to scream and she needed him to encourage her and run his hands over her cheek soothingly. And a whimper meant that it was burning her enough to make her want to beg him to un-change her and he had to kiss her to keep her from yelling.

Fang responded to Max's whimper and leaned down to kiss her to keep her scream in; right in front of everyone; in front of Leah, his now ex-'soul mate.' He didn't care that we were all staring at the two of them or that I was probing their minds and learned that this wasn't the first or the last kiss they would share.

He had found his actual soul mate and there was no way he was letting anyone's opinion stand in the way of their destiny. I could see it in his eyes, mind, and gentle caresses.

"You love her." Leah stated, heartbrokenly. She felt rejected and hurt but she tried to hide it the best she could. With her entrancing ability, she hadn't been rejected in over seventy years.

"I do." Fang said back sincerely.

"Is that why you let her get changed?" Emmett asked, eying Fang's beautiful ex. His thoughts mirrored his glance and I cringed thinking of how he wanted to comfort her.

Fang shook his head. "She feels our connection too. I tried to persuade her to stay human, but when I told her that we would have to leave, she started panicking and said she wanted to go through with it."

"Well, when are we going to tell her family?" Rosalie asked, glaring at her husband making eyes at Leah. "They can't just not know what is happening to her."

What were we going to do about them…


	15. Breaking the News

Chapter Fifteen

Renesme's POV

"I don't care what you say. I'm following them." I whisper-yelled at Edward. School had just ended and I was halfway into the forest when my brother caught up to me.

"This is dangerous." Ed stated. "Vampires and werewolves getting together, especially if you're following them, isn't going to end well."

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you made an agreement with them, then now shouldn't you?" I responded back bitterly. How could he have agreed to take down this Volturi of theirs, yet he wouldn't even let me check on my friend.

I knew Max had been bitten, that much was clear to every one of the Pack members. When Max didn't show up for her class with Zeke, the teacher had asked her sisters what was up but they were as clueless as the rest of the human population.

"I was trying to protect us." Ed said. "But, this thing you want to do is going to backfire so much. Who knows how long it takes to transform one of them; if Max isn't already dead by now?"

I let out a growl. Even though I had only known her for a day, I still felt responsible for her. "How dare you ever call us 'Protectors' if you don't let me do this." I said angrily, knowing I was slowly getting to him. He had always been a sucker for my logic.

"Max is human. Humans need protecting. And I'm going to protect her, if I can." I stated simply. "'Bound to protect.' ringing any bells?"

Ed looked like he was thinking this over, when he turned to me and nodded. "We'll bring the others so we can protect you while you're off protecting her." He said with a half smile.

Monique and I phased on one side of the forest behind the trees while the guys phased on the other side. It was awkward enough for Ed having the memory of when I angrily phased on the spot ten years ago and the Pack got an eyeful. Needless to say, Zeke was in trouble for a while for thinking about it during the next week and Ed practically killed him.

We followed the distant scent of Peter and Max that was left when he apparently ran to his house. It would have been too hard to track down the scent of the other vampires because they had taken a car and that masks the smell like crazy.

I could see four large birds behind us, circling in a wide pattern that made me think they were eagles. Other birds stayed closer together when in flight. They were slowly drifting behind us and I couldn't keep my eyes off of them as we ran. There was something special about those lumpy birds.

Max and Peter's scent led us to a glass house and we phased back quickly, not knowing how long it would take the vampires to catch our scent so close to their territory. Apparently, ten seconds was the time it took.

They were in front of us just as Monique was pulling her t-shirt down her stomach. I was grateful that I was a faster changer than her because she was blushing like crazy and Seth let out a territorial growl as Emmett and Jasper glanced at her. Angel rolled her eyes and Rosalie and Leah looked jealous.

"Where is Max?" I asked, taking charge in an authorative manner. "We all know what you are so you can quit the small talk."

"Now we really don't need to tell you that, do we?" Emmett said, trying to play the 'look at me I'm a tough vampire' role. Nice try, Mr. Muscles, you're not fooling anyone.

"You guys aren't family so technically we don't have to tell you anything." Jasper said softly.

"But we are." I heard a familiar deep voice say from behind the Cullens. I gasped when I saw Jacob tucking in a pair of warm russet colored wings. Woah! Where did that come from?

I noticed Mary Alice next, her pure white wings left half open, but she had the same unfocused look on her face as she had in the cafeteria this afternoon. Suddenly, she gasped and turned to Bella and Iggy and shook her head.

"Its too late. Its too late." She muttered over and over. The couple looked at her with confusion; his tan wing brushing against her brown hawk one tensely. They were standing so close that it had to be uncomfortable, but neither made a move to tuck in their wings.

"What is it, Alice?" Jacob asked with a growl. His hands were starting to shake like the Pack's did when we were about to phase, but instead of morphing into a giant wolf, his hands turned into hairy claws and his nose turned into a muzzle. Still, he looked gorgeous.

"Max is going to be a vampire this time tomorrow." Alice said sorrowfully, not noticing the shocked looks on her family's faces.

"Vampires? Like sucking blood and sleeping in coffins?" Iggy asked, trying to wrap his mind around the word. "That's impossible. You must have seen it wrong, Alice."

"Really? You are a flying kid and you don't think its possible for there to be mythical creatures out there too?" Leah asked with an unladylike snort.

"My visions are never wrong." Alice said with a pout. "I saw her with ruby red eyes and sparkling skin." She admitted and I saw Max's twin frown.

"Sparkling skin?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Now I know you are messing with us, A. What did you really see?"

"Its true." Angel spoke up for the first time since the Cullens had come upon us. "I could see the vision in my mind and her thoughts are true."

"A mind reader? Great! This day just gets better and better!" Jacob said sarcastically. I wanted to comfort him but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the house with intensity and I realized it was for her. Always for her.

"You know what, Ed?" I asked quietly. "I think I'm ready to go home. There's obviously no need for us here anymore."

"I can't let you leave her." Ed said, knowing where my thoughts were because of years of living together. "'Bound to protect.'" He said with a crooked grin.

Ooh, he was using my words against me. How dare him!

"We obviously have many things to discuss." The Alpha werewolf said towards the vampires and bird people.


	16. Newborn VampBird

Chapter Sixteen

Max's POV

The pain was shooting right to my heart when suddenly, I felt a warm birdkid hand on mine as well as Fang's stone cold one. The soft fingers were so familiar to me but I couldn't place the feeling with a face.

I let out a blood curdling scream as my body started spazing out from the pain in my heart. It had literally caught on fire and I wondered why no one was trying to put it out.

Cold lips returned to my lips and I struggled against them despite how I felt towards their owner. I was in too much pain for this to help anymore.

I don't know how long it continued. I heard voices on and off, but a majority of the time, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own screams and the heartbeats all around me. That part was what kept me going. Soft, gentle heartbeats creating a calming background music to concentrate on.

Slowly, after what felt like years, the pain finally exited out of my body. I lay there for a long time just trying to urge this process to go faster so I could finally be pain free.

"Shh, I think she's coming around." Fang whispered, shushing whoever was talking and his grip on my hand tightened.

I opened my eyes and squeezed his hand back in response. He let out a yelp and I blinked. Was I stronger than him? Hmm, that was weird.

I opened my mouth to ask him how long I had been in pain, but when I did, my throat started to burn. Was I still in the process of becoming a vampire? I thought this was all done with.

I saw the rest of the Cullens in the room, but I could smell other people somewhere close. Ah, that scent…I needed to find it. It made my throat sting again.

"Its over." Angel said calmly. "You are a vampire. You're just thirsty."

"We have some things to explain…" Jasper said.

And explain they did.

With my fast vampire mind, I picked up every little subtle thing said.

"So you guys are technically married?" I asked Fang to clarify.

"We're vampires. Eventually the wedding licenses don't matter anymore." He said, his eyes remorseful. "But yes, we have technically been married fourteen times. Once every five years we were together and had to switch to a new high school."

I stared at Angel warily. She had admitted to wanting to drink my blood and had said that she wanted to turn me just to see what I'd be like as a vampire, what with my wings and all. She also had mind powers.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I didn't make Leah bite you if that's what you're thinking." She said with a grin, knowing that was exactly where my thoughts were leading me. "You did that yourself when you stole her mate."

I shrugged. I didn't do it on purpose. I just felt connected to Fang in a way that made him want to leave her. That wasn't really my fault, was it?

"You need to hunt." Jasper said, feeling the emotion for thirst in my body.

"Fang will take you." Rosalie said knowingly. From the look in her eye, I knew she didn't like me much, but that she definitely liked me better than Leah who was now single, living under the same roof as her flirty husband, and drop dead gorgeous.

We exited the house and I could smell that powerful scent again. It was getting stronger, but I didn't look at the dining room when we passed it. I had finally picked up what it smelled like; human and bird. My family. There was a slight hint of dog too so I assumed it was Jacob. The poor boy had Eraser transformations as well as the wings on his back. Hmm, I wonder what he'd taste like…

I got sidetracked for a moment and Fang chuckled. It was a beautiful sound to my ears. "Looks like you've picked up their scents."

"You…you aren't going to eat them are you?" I asked, horrified. Even though I had just thought the same thing, I knew that if it came down to it, I wouldn't ever be able to do it. No matter how good they smelled.

Another chuckle. "No, Max. They've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Isn't that dangerous though?" I asked, not trusting myself as much as I had a minute earlier. "I mean, I'm a newborn vampire with wings…wait, my wings!" I said, alarmed.

I reached for my back and sighed when I felt the soft matted feathers on my fingertips.

"I still haven't gotten to see those wings, you know." Fang said offhandedly as we crossed a stream in the yard. He tried to make it sound like he wasn't curious but I could hear it in the underlining of his voice.

"As you wish." I said teasingly.

I opened my wings the slightest bit, just to get them out of the back of my t-shirt, and winked at Fang. Not even a second later, I skyrocketed upwards and unfurled my wings fully. Thirteen feet across, my beautiful brown speckled wings looked sleek in the cloudy sunshine.

I saw Fang's smile from the air and decided to show off a bit. I did summer salts and back flips until I decided he'd had his share of the show and I slowly drifted back towards him on the ground.

"That was amazing, Max." He said, still eyeing my wings with wonder.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and led me more into the sunlight since I had been avoiding it during my tricks. I knew that we would sparkle from what they informed me of, but I didn't understand why Fang wanted to see it right now. We had forever.

The dull sunlight hit the two of us and our skin shined with diamonds. Fang brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and continued to trail his hand down my neck, across my shoulder, and kept going until he touched feathers. Turns out they sparkled too. They looked more like lesser gems compared to the brightness of the diamond look of our skin, but they shone nonetheless.

Fang still had his hand on the tips of my wing and was slowly tweaking them with his fingers. He was straightening them up so none of them were painful and even though it was something I had had to do my whole life, it suddenly felt intimate. I had never let anyone touch my wings before; not the scientists, not my mom, or even Bella.

"F-Fang." I stuttered, catching his attention. My eyes had closed in contempt as he preened my wings, but they opened when I had tried to talk. Now they were starring at Peter with intensity.

"You really do need to hunt." Fang muttered, staring at my eyes as well. "Red doesn't suit you, though, I must admit, I'll miss those beautiful brown ones of yours."

He lead me deeper into the forest and instructed me on how to hunt. He said it was better to try and get one good bite in and then don't let go. I asked him how he hunted and he looked like he would have blushed if he had blood running through his veins.

"Is that how you got your nickname?" I prompted, wanting to find out everything about him.

"Its better if I show you." He said and I smiled. "But first, _you_ hunt."

"Deal." I agreed, excited that he was going to let me watch him.

I tuned him out after that, trying to get in touch with my new vampire side. It was easier than I thought it'd be. It took me a half a second to catch a scent, and then I was off. I took off running, surprised at my new speed while running instead of just flying, and laughed happily when I came upon the herd of deer.

I picked the biggest buck, wanting to not have to dip into the population too much and knowing that just one little deer wouldn't settle my thirst. The others scattered throughout the forest quickly, until it was just me and him alone. I didn't know where Fang was, but that was on the backburner of my mind.

I had him tackled to the ground in less than two seconds, using my speed and old fighting techniques to wrestle him. Once he was beneath me, I sunk my teeth down deep in his shoulder. Fang had said it'd be better to break its neck first, but I forgot that part the closer I had gotten to the buck.

My belly felt slosh-y from the warm blood as I threw the carcass to the ground. I looked around for Fang but, still, he didn't appear.

Suddenly, I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. Since I knew it wasn't necessary for a vampire to breathe, I knew he had done it to bug me so I growled, annoyed, "Would you quit that?"

"Breathing?" Fang replied sarcastically and I relished in the irony.

"Yes." I said back just as sarcastic.

"Fine then, if you don't want to hear what I have to say…" Fang taunted me lightly, his eyes meeting mine as he moved to where he wasn't behind me. "then I won't show you how I hunt."

I pretended to lock my mouth and throw the key in the forest for dramatic affect. He grinned in response and lead me to a tree that smelled strongly of him.

"This is my lookout tree. I climb up it and wait for my prey to come under it. They can't see or smell me because of my invisibility power so they're completely caught off guard when I strike." He stated.

"Wouldn't they call you Shadow or something then?" I asked. "'Fang' hardly seems fitting for something like that."

"Ah, but you haven't seen my bite marks. One perfect set of teeth, every time." He said cockily. "The others are more messy eaters than you and I are." He winked at me before jumping up in the tree. I flew to a neighboring tree and settled down on a branch to watch.

He didn't disappoint. When the herd made its way back around to the watering hole, which was right below his tree, he attacked. The other animals scattered again and only one doe was left. Well, I couldn't be sure because he was invisible when he did it, but it looked like he effortlessly killed it. When the small doe had been drained, he appeared visible and winked up at my astonished face.

I dropped to the ground and inspected the doe. One set of teeth marks. Impressive.

Without warning, Fang jumped back to the branch on his stakeout tree and motioned for me to join him. I flapped my wings lightly once was at the branch in seconds.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious as he started scratching at the bark of the tree base.

"You'll see." He replied, moving his muscled back to block what he was doing. Like I minded the new view.

When he finished, he looked back at me with one of his small grins. In the core of the tree was 'MR + FV literally forever.' "Pretty cheesy, huh?"

I nodded. "Totally cheesy." I said and leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. I could get used to this.


	17. New Volturi

Chapter Seventeen

Angel's POV

It has been a whole year since that first day of school that changed everything. One year since I made an alliance with the wolves and Max became a vampire. She still has her newborn strength (though it has lessened a tiny bit) and is still close with her Flock family. They decided to join in the Volturi battle to help Max out, though some aren't optimistic about the outcome.

Leah has begun to move on from Fang. Watching him being so in love with Max over the last twelve months has made her realize that he never looked at her like that; not once in the seventy years they were together. Jasper was more than willing to step up to the bat and had actually been waiting for the right moment to steal Leah from Fang himself. The two couldn't be happier.

Jacob and Ren are giving it a try too. Heartbroken as he was about loosing Max to the vampires, he wasn't completely oblivious to the beautiful wolf that imprinted on him that first day. Since he is part wolf, part bird, part human, their children should be interesting to say the least.

The Alpha wolf and the Flock leader make an interesting couple as well. Though Ed didn't imprint on Alice, the two had a long future ahead of them…or at least that's what Alice saw in a vision. Better not to go against a psychic's word.

Emmett seems more attentive to Rosalie now that her twin was dating Leah. The empath helps it out though and sends Emmett negative thoughts whenever he looks at his girlfriend. Rosalie is thrilled by the new attention from her husband and couldn't thank her brother more.

Enough about relationship statuses, though. There are more important things to discuss. Like the upcoming Volturi battle. With the Flock and wolves on our side, there is no way that we can loose today. And yes, I did say today.

Nudge hacked into the official Volturi information system and left an anonymous tip that there was a coven of vampires in Forks that had been creating newborns like crazy. That got their attention and they were planning on bringing the entire guard, wives, and witnesses to put a stop to our newborn army.

Truth was; Max was the only new vampire we had created so they were coming for nothing. But don't tell them that or we'll never get our show down.

"Lets kick some vampire butt!" Emmett said enthusiastically as we ran over fighting techniques one more time before Alice said the Volturi would arrive.

"Places everyone." Alice called out, snapping her white wings out and jumping in the air. The rest of her Flock followed her, minus Max who would stand with the vampires, and they hovered in the trees behind where the Volturi would arrive. They were the 'surprise attack' part of our team.

The wolves were our 'muscles.' Mostly, they were supposed to scare some of the members of the Volturi so we could make our move. They were spread throughout the vampire portion of our fighting team, despite the stench, and I knew it would confuse the Volturi to see their 'Children of the Moon' on our side.

"They're here." I whispered, getting the confirmation from the Flock's minds.

A second later, the power trio came into view. They each had bodyguards, but Aro was the obvious leader of the group. The two wives came next; Aro and Caius's. Then the forty or so witnesses.

"Where is this newborn army you are rumored to be hiding?" Aro spoke up, looking around the empty field. Only Max had slightly red eyes still, but they were more of an orange yellow due to her diet.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I taunted.

"It is no time for your games, child." Marcus said in a bored tone. He secretly didn't want to be here, but he was the right hand man to Aro so he was forced to help enforce discipline.

"Fine. We'll just have to fight for our secret army then." I said, trying to sound as bored as he did. I even let out a sigh to enhance my point. "Though, I doubt you'll all be alive by the time we're done with this."

"You talk big for a little girl." Caius said. "Are you their leader?" He asked in disbelief, looking at the vampires and wolves around me.

"I make a pretty fierce leader, don't you think?" I asked back, just as state the obvious as he had.

The others were waiting for my order but I motioned for them to be patient. They would get to have their fun in a minute. Now was my turn.

I giggled. "This is kind of fun." I said towards Aro. "No wonder you've kept your roll as head Volturi for so long. Commanding people to do what you want? Yeah, I think I could get used to this."

"How can you let her say things like that?" Jane, the top guard, asked furiously. I knew she was just itching to use her gift on us, but she too was being held back by her leader.

"Patience, young Jane." Aro said with a half smile. He was waiting for her power to be put in action as well. "You shall attack the leader, if you wish."

Jane grinned and used her full power of imaginary pain on me. What she didn't know was that Max had had a Voice in her head before she was changed. That Voice made her mentally a shield for anyone she wanted. Right now, she was shielding me.

Jane was going crazy not being able to inflict her power on me.

I tapped Max lightly on the arm, signaling her to let down her shield on me. I had other plans for Jane. The moment the shield was down, I could feel the pressure and almost let out a yell. I remained calm though and instead, used my mind controlling power to force it back into her mind instead of mine.

She wasn't as ladylike as her own power was used against her. She withered in pain, clutching her skull, and let out a bloody murder scream. I didn't let up as I raised my hand to signal the battle to begin. The Flock came out of hiding and started taking out the witnesses.

Alice saw an attack before her opponent made it so she had six vampires taken out before the wolves had a chance to cross the field.

Bella was a little less useful as a fighter, but she dodged vampire swings and punches by keeping just above their reaching point. Her scent, slightly less appealing than Max's was, was driving the vampires crazy so she played the perfect role as bait while Jacob ripped the distracted vampires to shreds.

Now Iggy was definitely having the most fun out of the Flock members. He was a pyro to the extreme so the second a vampire was disabled, he would light them on fire. Some even before they were taken apart.

The wolves were doing good against the vampire guard as well. Ren and Ed tag teamed to take apart a vampire, while Nudge and Seth worked solo. Zeke seemed to be the weak link of the wolves though and hadn't even taken down a single vamp. Instead, he was carrying the pieces to Iggy to burn.

Rose, Emmett, and Leah were working side by side to take out guard members. They knew to hold off on killing any of the important, powerful vampires in case I decided they were worth keeping around. Jasper was guarding the 'possibilities' a little farther away from the action. He was using his empathic ability to keep them calm and not want to attack. Genius if you ask me.

I got the pleasure of taking down Aro. Max and Fang were dealing with Marcus and Caius, the other two most important vampires that had to go, and I was thankful that I didn't have to take out poor Marcus. He was innocent from most of the Volturi's crimes and only ever stayed around because Chelsea (who's head was getting ripped apart by Jacob at the moment) kept him bound.

"See what I've done?" I asked Aro, my nose in his face. "Do you see what a 'little girl' can do to your big bad army?" I said in a teasing voice. "It's a shame you didn't listen before…"

And with that, I tore him apart with my hands, teeth, anything. I smiled when I was finished and motioned for Iggy to come over here and dispose of him. The thick purple smoke was a welcoming sight.

Jane was still screaming, my mental connection to her still reflecting her power back into her mind, and I sighed. I still hadn't decided if I wanted to keep her around when we established the New Volturi or not. I knew that she wouldn't stay loyal without Chelsea and not even her brother Alec could keep her from mutiny. Its decided then; she has to die.

I took care of her myself just so I could draw out her mental pain a little more while I caused her physical pain at the same time. It only seemed fair after what she tried to do to me earlier. Some people just have no respect, you know?

After Jane was just a pile of smoke, I looked around. The fight was coming to a close and purple smoke was everywhere. I smiled. This had gone splendid.

I walked over to Jasper who still had the captives restrained and I inspected the possibilities. Alec was staring at his sister's smoke pile, but otherwise didn't seem to care that his whole group was dead. It probably had to do with his power. He can cut off the senses of his prey, so maybe he was doing that to himself so he couldn't feel anything. The young looking boy had potential. Plus, I admitted to myself, he was kind of cute. We would make a powerful couple if it came down to it.

I saw Demetri in the group and knew I was in luck. A tracker! Oh, with his power and his mate Christy's, we would be golden. Christy can sense the powers in someone, whether they are human or vampire. We could get the best combination of powerful vampires for our new Volturi.

Then, of course, there was Renata. The physical shield woman's thoughts betrayed her calm exterior. She wanted nothing more than to be lying beside Aro's burning ashes. Unknown to most of the guard, they were lovers. Most thought she was just his head body guard, but even Aro's wife Sulpicia knew that it wasn't that innocent.

With my own mind powers, I didn't need an unsubordinated member in my new guard. She could have her wish if she wanted. I motioned for Jasper to take her out, since he hadn't been in the fight yet, and I took over watching the captives.

They didn't fight like I assumed they would. Christy sensed my intentions and the powers that I held so she motioned for Demetri to not make a move either. Alec wasn't paying attention to them, but he seemed to be okay with the new switch of alliance. He didn't much care who was leading him as long as he had someone to follow.

Though I was physically twelve, I could pass for thirteen and since Alec was not fifteen, I thought we would make a beautiful powerful couple if he accepted. It was ridicules, me being as old of a vampire as I was, that I had never found my mate. Alec would do nicely.

'How would you like to be my second in command of the New Volturi?' I thought to him. His lips curled back in a half smile while his mind was mulling over the possibility. He took in my physical appearance, the way I carried myself when going against Aro, and, of course, my power. Finally, he nodded, having decided he liked me enough to agree. I informed Christy and Demetri of their options as well. They could come back to Volturi with me and be promoted. Nothing was stopping them from just fleeing though, so I gave them permission to leave if they wanted. They decided to stay, much to my excitement.

The rest of the Cullens, Flock, and werewolves were waiting around for my next command and I giggled. I never thought that my dream would finally come true. I was the leader of the Volturi!

Leah and Jasper would be joining me in Italy as part of my new guard. I needed a realer and Leah was just the bait to get our meals. There was no way that I was keeping my vegetarian diet if I didn't have to. It had been too long since I'd tasted human blood and I was excited about the decision.

Of course, Leah had come to love the taste of animal blood, so she would be the only one with golden eyes still in my guard. Whatever. That would just make her more appealing to her prey.

Of the Flock members, I could only persuade Mary Alice to join us. No matter, she was the only one with a power other than Max so it was all good with me. And since I couldn't convince Fang and Max to join me, I would have to take what I got. I would need a psychic in my guard anyway so I appreciated getting the Flock leader to join me. Much to my surprise, Edward decided to join me as well. Though he had no powers when he was human, he was the strongest and fastest wolf. He named Seth the new Alpha and now I had a lone wolf in my ranks. He was simply following Alice though. He had no intention of standing around and watching us eat once we got there.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
